IWF Monday Night Raw (August 19, 1996)
The August 19, 1996 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's RAW brand, took place on August 19, 1996 in Wheeling, West Virginia at The Civic Center. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Rick Titan defeated Frank Stalletto *Dark Match: Flex Kavana defeated David Haskins *Dark Match: The Stalker defeated Justin Bradshaw *Dark Match: Frank Stalletto defeated Lou Marconi *Dark Match: Savio Vega defeated Jerry Lawler *Dark Match: The Undertaker defeated Mankind *IWF IC Title Tournament Quarter-Finals: Owen Heart defeated The British Bulldogg via count-out after hitting a spin wheel kick on the floor. (10:00) :*During the match, it was announced IWF World Champion Shawn Michaels would face Mankind at the following month's In Your House and the Undertaker would face Goldust in a Final Curtain match :*Early in the contest, the video feed had faked static interference, with the commentators implying Taker was behind it. :*During the bout, Jim Cornette spoke to the commentary team from backstage, during which he said he wasn't at ringside because he didn't want to have to choose between his men and then ranted about Vader having beaten Michaels twice the night before and not walking out with the title and that Clarence Mason was trying to steal his talent. :*Cornette then said Yokozuna had rejoined Camp Cornette and he was the one that got Yoko a match later in the night against IWF World Champion Shawn Michaels. :*After the contest, Bulldog got into an argument with Sunny, who joined the commentary team mid-way through the match; moments later, Cornette came ringside and confronted Sunny and called her a slut for interfering in his men's match. :* Several in the crowd started a chant of "Bulldog" as Cornette and his men left ringside. *Vader (w/ Jim Cornette) defeated Freddie Joe Floyd following two Vader Bombs. (4:35) :*Prior to the match, Mark Henry came ringside and signed autographs for several ringside fans. :*Following Vader's entrance, Vader confronted Henry at ringside but Henry only smiled and ignored him. :*Cornette joined the commentary team for the bout. :*More faked static interference happened during the match and the lights in the arena briefly dimmed. *Goldust (w/ Marlena) won a 4-man battle royal by last eliminating Savio Vega (8:55) :*Stipulations stated the winner would earn a IWF World Title match on Raw Championship Friday :*Prior to the bout, Austin cut a pre insert promo. :*Order of elimination: Sid by Goldust, Austin, & Vega (0:17). :*After the elimination, Sid returned to the ring and dropped the other three men with chokeslams. :*Austin by Vega via a catapult after Austin skinned the cat to avoid elimination (7:02). :*Goldust eliminated Vega with a backdrop after avoiding a clothesline :*After the elimination, Austin slid back in the ring and attacked Vega from behind before referees forced him backstage. *IWF World Champion Shawn Michaels (w/ Jose Lothario) defeated Yokozuna in a non-title match with the superkick after avoiding a legdrop. (6:02) :*Prior to the bout, footage was shown of Yoko losing the previous night against Steve Austin during the Free for All before Summer Slam. :*Mid-way through the contest, Jim Cornette came ringside to be in Yoko's corner. :*Minutes later, Cornette hit Lothario from behind with his tennis racquet and then ran backstage. Other Segments *Included a viewer discretion graphic at the opening of the broadcast. *Featured Kevin Kelly, Jim Ross, & Jerry Lawler on commentary :*This was Kelly's debut. *Included footage of Farrooq's attacks on Ahmed Johnson in recent weeks and having to undergo surgery. *Footage was then shown of Johnson responding to the fact he had to be stripped of the IWF IC Title due to his injury. *Featured an ad promoting the Summer Slam Sweepstakes in which the winners would win tickets to a pay-per-view event, along with hotel and airfare. *Included Ross conducting an in-ring interview with Mankind & Paul Bearer regarding Bearer turning on the Undertaker the previous night at Summer Slam, during which the lights in the arena dimmed. *Ross then discussed Mankind's upcoming match against IWF World Champion Shawn Michaels at In Your House, with Mankind saying he would pin Michaels and put him out of the IWF. *Ross then claimed the lights dimming was because of Taker, with Bearer claiming Taker had passed away and was gone for eternity. :*Just as he said that, Taker's gong was sounded and the lights in the arena went out. :*Several druids then carried Taker's body out to the ring, with Bearer claiming he was behind it and it was only Taker's body, which was being eaten by worms and maggots. :*After the druids laid Taker in the aisle, he sat up and had the ringposts spray pyro, with Mankind & Bearer then escaping into the crowd. *Featured the first vignette promoting the debut of the Stalker *Included Cornette cutting a backstage interview regarding his supporting Yoko in the night's main event. *Featured an ad promoting a Michaels denim jacket. Commentators * Jim Ross * Jerry Lawler * Kevin Kelly Ring Announcer * Howard Finkel Image Gallery Raw 8-19-96 1.jpg Raw 08-19-96 2.jpg External links {{IWE Monday Night Raw Results]]